Duckman
BVI Communications Inc. (Primer doblaje) |estudio_doblaje2 = Intersound (Redoblaje) |direccion_doblaje = | |pais = |origen = Estados Unidos |año_emision = 1994-1997 |temporadas = 4 |episodios = 70 |pais1 = Miami (Primer doblaje) |pais2 = México (Redoblaje) |titulo_doblado = Duckman: Detective Privado / padre de familia (Redoblaje) |direccion_doblaje2 = Ernesto Lezama (Redoblaje) }} Duckman o Duckman: Detective privado / Padre de familia, es una serie animada para adultos estadounidense de los años 90 creada por Everett Peck y producida por Klasky-Csupo (Rugrats) en asociación con Paramount Pictures Television. Fue transmitida por el canal de cable USA Network entre marzo de 1994 y septiembre de 1997, concluyendo en su cuarta temporada con un total de 70 episodios. La serie fue nominada a los premios Emmy y CableACE. Reparto Personajes Episodicos 'Voces adicionales' Miami *Gabriel Traversari *Glenda Díaz Rigau *Larry Villanueva *Osvaldo Calvo *Rubén Rabasa *Vivian Ruiz *Xavier Coronel *Jorge Luis Garcia México Personajes episódicos y adicionales *Ángeles Bravo *Ernesto Lezama - Tony Randall (Has venido por el camino equivocado, nena), Sr. Vuuck ("Vuuck as in Duck"), Enfermo del Centro ("Vacaciones de locura") *Gerardo Vásquez - Doctor Rick Elric (Todos quieren el cerebro de Duckman), Dr. Karlile Brutemhyde (Por un mundo mejor "Gripes of Wrath"). *Jorge Ornelas - Dr. Henry ("Vacaciones de locura") *Jorge Roldán - Agnes Delrooney, Sujeto que quiere matar a Duckman ("I, Duckman") y Enfermo con lentes del Centro ("Vacaciones de locura") *Jorge Santos - Presidente Schuvler Von Taurquin ("How to suck in business without really trying") *Luis Alfonso Padilla - Simon Desmond ("Vuuck as in Duck") *Pilar Escandón *Raymundo Armijo - Iggy Catalpa ("Bromeando con el pollo") y ("El pato asesino") *Gabriel Chávez - Juez de la corte ("Das sub / El sustituto") *Xóchitl Ugarte - Honey, esposa del Rey Gallina ("Los suegros de Ajax") *Jorge García - Dr. George Morchzin ("Vacaciones de locura") *Bardo Miranda - Red Crocker/Papá Biologico de Duckman ("Riñones, Helados y Chiflados") *Gabriel Gama - Sujeto del auditorio ("How to suck in business without really trying" ) Datos de interés *Actualmente se conservan pocos registros de la versión de Duckman doblada en Miami, que fue transmitida por la señal latinoamericana de USA Network, sin embargo, se sabe que la mayoría de los personajes protagonistas se caracterizaban por hablar con un marcado acento cubano (que eventualmente fuera el motivo para redoblar la serie)Navarro Páez, Juanita (2015-08-12). «Entrevista con el equipo de Locomotion». Consultado el 17 de agosto de 2015. «Paramount nos ofreció cambiar el doblaje porque a ellos mismos que son los dueños de la serie no les gustaba ese doblaje con acentos pronunciados.» y localismos centroamericanos. El redoblaje se hizo en español neutro y no contó con los modismos del primero, fue encargado por Locomotion para su emisión por el canal y fue el doblaje distribuido posteriormente por Paramount. *Según se muestra en los registros, en el primer doblaje se hicieron varias referencias al programa de televisión Sábado Gigante en distintos episodios, incluso Duckman menciona al conductor Don Francisco. *En el segundo episodio llamado "Ser o no televisión", en el primer doblaje, antes de que Duckman se fuera del cielo suplicando a Dios el significado de la vida, Dios menciona estar ocupado porque le "ayudaría a Argentina a ganar la copa el año que viene". En el segundo doblaje menciona que "le prometió a Cleveland que ganaría en el banderín" (siendo este último diálogo más cercano al de la versión original). *En el doblaje de Miami fue frecuente el uso de palabras pronunciadas con falta de consonantes como: chucha, balonceto, ataú o cupa. *En el redoblaje se hacen varias referencias a Raúl de Molina, conductor del programa de espectáculos El Gordo y la Flaca (Univisión). **En el episodio "Riñones, helados y chiflados" al pasar una piedra, Duckman menciona que "es más grande que El Gordo Molina", mientras que en el primer doblaje dice que "es mas grande que la luna". **En el episodio "Has venido por el lado equivocado, nena", Ajax pensó que Agnes Delrooney, haciéndose pasar por la abuela, era El Gordo Molina. **En el episodio "El apocalipsis", Cornfed menciona que El Gordo Molina en patines podría ser la causa de que les cayera agua en el refugio. * En el episodio "El exilio", hacen mención a Chespirito y El Chavo del Ocho. * En el episodio "La travesía de Ajax", en el redoblaje, Berenice dice que será la nueva voz de la temperatura en la telefónica, mientras que en la versión original como en el primer doblaje dice que ya lo es. *En el episodio "El pato asesino", en el redoblaje Cornfed menciona las pocas probabilidades de resolver una conspiración comparándola con las probabilidades de un dueto de Snoop Dogg y Luis Miguel. *En el episodio "La sociedad embrujada de plomeros", al final hace aparición el personaje de Homero Simpson con la voz original en inglés de Dan Castellaneta; en el primer doblaje fue doblado por Jorge Luis García, y en el redoblaje al principio se pensó erróneamente que doblado por Humberto Vélez, pero hasta la actualidad no se ha podido identificar al actor que puso la voz. *En el episodio "El exilio", en el redoblaje se hacen varias referencias a los programas de Chespirito y Cristina Saralegui. **En el episodio "Vacaciones de locura", ambos doblajes mencionan a ésta última. *Igualmente se hace una referencia al actor Larry Villanueva, donde su nombre es mencionando por un reportero y éste menciona que se detendrán las sesiones de grabación mediante una carta escrita a Duckman haciendo referencia también al doblaje. *Cuando interpretó a Charles y Mambo, Larry Villanueva usaba tonos distintos para diferenciarlos, cosa que coincida con la versión original debido a que Charles y Mambo eran interpretados por actrices diferentes, y Larry alternó tonos para simular algo a lo de la versión original, sin embargo en el redoblaje, Liliana Barba usa el mismo tono que le da a Kyle Broflovski y otros niños para los dos. *El primer doblaje no incluía una voz en off que leyera los carteles y títulos, por eso en su transmisión por USA Network, se emplearon subtítulos forzados y textos en español. *En Azteca 7, canal de televisión abierta de México, se transmitió en horario para todo público y fue retirada de la programación al poco tiempo. Multimedia Doblaje de Miami Duckman doblaje miamense Duckman - ¿Quien es Emilio? Duckman - El caso queda entre familia Duckman - Las encuestas matan Duckman - Las chicas del Can-Al Duckman - Pollo Chistoso Doblaje mexicano Duckman - S03E11 - Pig Amok - Pt1(Español latino) Duckman por Locomotion - La Luna de Miel Transmisión Referencias Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Doblaje de Miami Categoría:Redoblajes Categoría:Subtítulos forzados Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Series transmitidas por Locomotion Categoría:Series Animadas de Klasky Csupo Categoría:Series de Paramount Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 7 Categoría:Series de USA Network Categoría:Series animadas de 1990s Categoría:Doblajes de 1990s Categoría:Doblaje con groserías Categoría:Series nominadas al Emmy Categoría:Series de Rough Draft Studios Categoría:Series de Anivision Categoría:Animación para adultos